


【博君一肖】 生日愿望1-3

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 61





	【博君一肖】 生日愿望1-3

“战哥？你在洗澡吗？”早上六点，王一博敲了敲浴室的门，疑惑地听着里面突然传来的水声。

肖战素来是睡前洗澡，如果两人当晚做////过，王一博会替他清洗，而且第二天绝对不会这么早起来。

王一博拧了拧门把手，居然上了锁。实在是太奇怪了。

肖战躲在厕所里不敢出来，低头看着自己的小短腿忧愁的要命。

事情要从一小时前说起。

肖战睁眼迷迷糊糊想上厕所，习惯性的坐起来下地找拖鞋，没想到一脚踩空摔在了地毯上。

王一博睡眠质量一向出奇的好，因此也没听见。

这一下把肖战摔醒了。自己什么时候体力这么差了？站起来之后肖战傻了眼。

身体变矮了？？？肖战吓得连滚带爬跑进厕所，差点连门把手都没够着，进去之后踩着凳子才看得见镜子。

里面赫然是六岁的自己。

肖战险些又从凳子上掉下来。

他花了半个小时试图闭眼睁眼掐大腿，然而不管什么办法最终睁开眼睛时还是这副模样。最后肖战只能垂头丧气抱腿坐在地上，脑子里一团乱麻，听见王一博叫他吓得不敢出声，慌忙起身费劲打开了淋浴头。

但这也不是办法。

“我进来了啊战哥。”王一博担心肖战在里面有什么事，找到备用钥匙打开了门。

“啊等一下！！！”肖战刚喊完就捂住了嘴巴。

王一博推门一进直接被奶声奶气的叫声惊得绊了一跤。低头一看，一只白嫩的小团子正捂着下身光溜溜地站在那里，身上还留着不明印记。

这可能是王一博人生中能遭遇的最大冲击。

他的战哥，在他23岁的第一天，变回了六岁的模样。

两人慌慌张张想去医院，刚收拾两下就停下来了。哪个医院会治这个啊？怕不是直接把他俩送进神经科了。

冷静了一会儿之后，肖战和王一博一致决定上网调查。果然没多久就发现了一个帖子。

“据说如果两个真心相爱的人相差6岁，在生日当晚12点许愿看到对方变小的样子将会实现。需等到对方生日12点时再次许愿才能解破。”

往下看评论，虽然不多但每个人都有着和他俩相同的经历，且都表示绝对是真的。

肖战呆在电脑网页前，“王一博你许愿了？”

“额.....好像是、是的.....”王一博难得心虚起来。

“你没事许这种愿望干嘛？”肖战双目失神。

“就、就突然想到战哥和我差六岁，一直没机会看到战哥小时候的样子很遗憾啊....就随便许了一下。”王一博干笑了几声。

他发誓只是许愿时感叹了一句“要是能亲眼看到战哥小时候的样子就好了！”

然而......

这什么鬼传说？？？还应验了？？？

“王一博你大爷的！！！”肖战鬼哭狼嚎地捶王一博。

本应该惨兮兮的叫声显得奶味十足，活像小孩子，哦不，就是小孩子“撒泼”。叫完之后两人都沉默了。

“那个......战哥....”王一博瞄了瞄蹲在凳子上小小的一只肖战，“怎么办.....”

“还能怎么办......找经纪人和助理想办法啊........”肖战愁得撅着嘴，婴儿肥的小脸彻底变成了包子，缓缓地拿起手机呼叫。

接到电话的经纪人猝不及防听见对面的小孩声起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“战哥你家来亲戚了？”

肖战深呼了一口气，咳了两声，发现实在装不出大人的声音只得放弃，“说出来你可能不信，我变小了......你快来王一博家帮我想办法吧。”

对面瞬间静默。

过了片刻，经纪人“噗呲”一声笑出来。

“战哥你逗我玩呢？”

果然不信。

肖战果断点开视频，“这下信了吗？”

经纪人觉得世界上没有更惊悚的事情了。

当红艺人，天天跑通告要拍戏还要上综艺的肖战，居然变小了。最恐怖的是，她还是经纪人。

经纪人和助理火急火燎地赶到事发现场，进门后不约而同地怔在原地。

良久的寂静。

还是助理小姑娘先反应过来，走上前一把抱起肖战，“战哥你好可爱啊！！！！”

眼看着助理母性大发，说着就仿佛要“啵”一口肖战的脸颊，王一博赶紧把人夺回来，别扭的用两只胳膊把人箍在胸前。

“王一博！你会不会抱人啊！”肖战踢蹬着小腿，差点把身上的浴袍弄掉。

经纪人和助理疯狂大笑。

肖战“唰”地一下脸红到脖根，生怕走光，这才停止了扑腾。

几人坐在沙发上交代了事情原委后，经纪人是真的头大。

“昨天还在拍广告，今天突然从镜头前消失......”

“还好我俩生日只差两个月。”王一博淡定地开口。他已经完全接受这个现实了。

“大哥，两个月消失在公众面前是要出事的！！！”一向坦然处事的经纪人真的抓狂了。

“姐，战哥还有之前拍的广告，应该可以应付一阵子。然后战哥应该有很多没报出来的照片吧？干脆就说身体不适出去散心好了。而且战哥还是可以发微博的。”助理看着肖战和经纪人都很慌的样子，被迫聪明了一把。

“嗯，我也是这么想的。”王一博点头。

“综艺广告剧组都推了？我怕是要被暗杀了。”经纪人长叹命不久矣。

不过还好新戏没有官宣，推了不至于掀起大风大浪。

“可是战哥这样子......能自己在家吗？”助理歪头看了看身高一米出头的肖战。

“我照顾他。”王一博想都不想，还没等众人反应过来一个视频打给自家经纪人，先发制人地叽里呱啦解释一通，最后不出意外的得到了一个高糊的画面和所有人都听得见的嚎叫。

“王一博！！！你不如公开恋情再杀了我！！！”

“你看，开心到模糊。”王一博淡淡地说。

王一博最终没有推掉所有工作，毕竟经纪人和助理跑路的话没人收拾烂摊子还是挺难办的。不过王一博也只是留了天天向上的录制和几个广告，其他的能不去就不去了。

当务之急是需要给肖战买衣服，伟大的助理自告奋勇带着口罩帽子去了商场。

事情算是比较妥善的安排下去，家里终于不闹腾了，留下王一博和肖战面面相觑。

“过来，哥哥抱抱。”王一博笑着伸出手。

“王一博！我才是哥哥！”肖战撅着嘴不满。他第一次觉得王一博好高，站起来都够不到他头顶。

“怕什么，又不是没叫过。”面对小孩子王一博依旧可以不要脸。

“王！一！博！”肖战嗷嗷抗议跺着脚蹦跶，裹在身上的浴巾一下掉了下来，愣在了原地。

王一博起身走过去拎起赤裸裸的小团子，学着助理的样子抱起肖战，手臂托着小屁股，两手捏了捏软乎乎的脸蛋，手感好得不得了。

“唔....王耶啵你干嘛....”肖战被捏着脸话都说不清楚。

“没什么，想欺负。”王一博亲亲他的脸颊。

“滚蛋！”肖战用小兔牙咬了一口王一博的手，“我还小！我什么都不能做！”

王一博笑了笑，蹭蹭他的小鼻尖，“哥哥小时候真可爱。”

变小的肖战无疑给王一博带来了前所未有的新奇感。

肖战身体小了似乎连生物钟也回到了六岁。晚上不到九点就打起了小哈欠，王一博赶紧给他洗澡收拾睡觉；早上五六点就醒了过来，在床上滚来滚去直到把王一博弄醒。

顶着这样一副身体肖战自然是做不了饭洗不了衣服。王一博连续拍了几顿黄瓜，最后还是叫了外卖。

助理给买的三套衣服肖战都万分嫌弃。一套连体灰色小鲨鱼，还带着鲨鱼头的帽子。一套熊猫套装，居然是开裆裤！怕不是闭着眼买的。还有一套海绵宝宝，反面是派大星还好，颜色一面亮黄一面嫩粉，艳得肖战直打怵。翻来覆去看了看，也就鲨鱼的最正常，肖战十分不情愿的套了上去。

连续几天王一博都在照顾小孩中度过，仿佛养了个儿子。开始觉得可爱的很，毕竟依然是大人的头脑不用担心闯祸，可不到一周王一博就不行了。

平常两天一小做三天一大做，这强行禁欲谁受的住。而且肖战最近愈发黏着王一博，在家里走哪都要抱，抱就算了，还不安分地蹭来蹭去。

“一博～我要吃薯片....”肖战舔着棒棒糖坐在王一博的怀里指点江山。

“不行。今天吃了两包了。”王一博摸摸他鼓鼓的小肚子，“宝宝不能再吃了。”

“我就要我就要！”肖战耍起了小性子，屁股在王一博腿间挪啊挪。

王一博感到身下逐渐不太对，赶紧按住他，“别动了。”

肖战怔了怔，回头看见王一博憋的不行的脸色，立刻发出咯咯的笑声。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈王一博！天道好轮回，苍天绕过谁！再让你折腾我！做不了了吧！你什么都做不了！做！不！了！”说着小屁/////股就变本加厉的动弹，小爪子还时不时装作不小心似的摸到王一博的身下。

王一博警告几次无果，单手把人翻了个个摁在大腿上，另一只手解开前面的拉链把人的小鲨鱼连体衣扒了下来，“啪”的一下狠//狠扇上了小屁/////股。棒棒糖都掉到了地上。

小孩子娇嫩的皮肤自然受不了王一博的大掌，一巴掌下去覆盖了大半个小屁｜股，“呼”地就红了一片。

肖战几乎是吓傻了几秒，随即“哇”地一声哭了出来。

王一博也惊了一下，赶紧抱起人哄。

“宝宝对不起，嘘.....”

“呜呜！！！”和以往不同，小孩子的眼泪大颗大颗地往下掉，又急又凶，仿佛受了天大的委屈，不一会就把王一博的衣领湿了个透。

“老公给揉揉，不哭不哭。”王一博轻抚着小屁股，想不到一巴掌都能把皮肤打烫了。

“你、你肿么能打我呜.....我还是个孩纸.....呜......”肖战第一次哭到口齿不清，把王一博都逗乐了。

“好了好了，宝宝乖，别撩拨老公了，老公真受不住。”王一博给他抹着眼泪。

“那你受不住、也得受呜！我不能、不能做......呜呜呜呜....”肖战忘我地控诉着。

“好好好，我忍。”王一博搂着小团子，大手抚着他的后背顺气。

过了半天肖战才忍住眼泪，但眼圈还是红红的。

“这两个月你、你不能打我了。”

“但是宝宝如果犯错，还是要打屁//股。”王一博含笑看着他。

肖战瘪瘪嘴，垂下小脑袋自闭了。

王一博本来就是嘴上说说而已，毕竟这么可爱的小兔子谁下得去手。万万没想到，作死来得这么快。

家还是要养的，一周之后王一博启程去了长沙录制天天向上，肖战暂时交给了助理。

肖战也在家里憋了一星期了，毕竟王一博也不能光明正大带他出去。王一博走的第一天肖战还勉强在家里瘫了一阵，第二天就缠着助理带他出去，本来小姑娘坚决拒绝，后来抵不住肖战奶呼呼地喊“小姐姐”，心一横：打不了被当成小孩子的妈！于是大衣一裹就带着肖战去了游乐场。王一博打电话来肖战就怂恿着助理糊弄他他俩出去吃个饭就回来。

王一博中午刚下飞机打开手机，消息差点炸裂，立刻停住脚步。

接连着几十个肖战助理和自己助理的电话和几十条微信，不间断地跳了半分钟才停下。王一博只看见了第一条和最后一条，心脏提到嗓子眼又重重落了下去。

【王老师！！我找不到战哥了！不知道他跑哪里了！！！】

【王老师，战哥受了点轻伤，溺了点水但问题不大，我们已经回家了。】

王一博几乎是摔开了家门走的进去。

助理和肖战惊得一个激灵从沙发上同时跳起来。

肖战显然是刚洗了澡，头发还是湿湿的，穿着海绵宝宝的衣服，手臂上隐约可见有着青紫，看见王一博慌忙低下头。

“解释。”王一博开口。

助理赶紧磕磕巴巴把事情缘由说了一遍。

本来两人好好去了游乐园，但是由于肖战身高不够很多项目玩不了。助理也不敢随便带肖战玩，生怕出点什么事。转悠了一圈下来肖战就玩了点旋转木马一类的，显然不够尽兴。

明明只是身体变小而已，脑子又不傻，怎么就玩不了。肖战皱着小脸，找了个理由让助理排队买吃的，自己趁着溜了。

其实肖战只是想玩那个蹦蹦床和水上滑梯而已。但这两个项目都需要大人陪同，助理本就担心危险加上穿着裙子，铁定不能陪他，于是肖战悄悄摸摸看着人多就装成别人家的二胎混进去了。

这一玩直接嗨了，缩小的身体在蹦床上一蹦三尺高，多少年没体会过了。肖战乐得不行，摔了几下也和没事人似的，完全没在意。之后又去了水上滑梯，然而虽然肖战会游泳，却低估了一群小屁孩闹腾的能力。他还没滑到底呢，一个没被看住的小胖孩就滑了下来，一下把他墩了下去，之后一个接一个叠起了罗汉，要不是周围的家长及时拉开后果不堪设想。

就这样肖战被捞出来的时候也有点昏沉，倒也不算什么严重的溺水，但还是隐约感到被做了人工呼吸，吐了几口水眼前才清明起来，连带着身上摔的几下的痛感也清晰了。

助理解释完也不敢看王一博了，站在原地静候发落。

“你回去吧。”王一博的声音不带丝毫温度。

“啊？王、王老师.....”助理有点惊讶王一博没骂她。

“回去吧。”

王一博脱掉外套，慢条斯理地开始解衬衫袖口的扣子。

“那个....您、您这是.....” 助理看着王一博的脸色实在是暴风雨前的平静，心里替肖战捏了把汗。

“揍孩子。”王一博瞥了她一眼，“还不走？”

“啊？”助理后退了半步，半晌才回过神，“我、我这就回去！”拿起沙发上的大衣就落荒而逃。

肖战听见关门声身体哆嗦了一下，没来由地想往后退，直接坐到了沙发里。

王一博也不多话，上去就把小孩揪了起来扛上肩，大步迈进卧室锁上门，一下把人扔在了床上。

“撒谎，乱跑，受伤，溺水，”王一博居高临下地看着小团子，一条条陈列他的错误，“你真是让我刮目相看。”

“我....我....” 肖战一时间都忘了哭，圆溜溜的大眼睛透着惊惧。

“是我的错，屁｜｜股揍得轻了才能让你有胆子折腾。接下来的一个星期我保证你会每天肿着屁｜｜股。”王一博双手撑在床上盯着肖战。

“不要.....我错.....呜！”肖战认错的话都没说出口就被拎起来压在床上，薄薄的裤子几乎是被撕开，屁｜｜股上立刻像被泼了热油一样灼热起来。

“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！”

王一博的巴掌裹着风砸下来，小孩子的屁股柔嫩透亮，一巴掌就能把屁｜｜股肉拍的凹陷进去。

“啊呜！！！呜呜呜........”暴风雨般的拍打让肖战无助地哭叫，身后王一博一只手就能让他彻底在原地无法动弹，力气大得他连手都不能伸到身后。

“不呜呜....我错—-啊！！”肖战试图认错，但每次“错”字刚说出口就被更狠厉的掌掴堵了回去。

二三十下过后，小屁｜｜股整个都肿了起来，看起来比28岁的肖战挨了五六十下还要严重得多。

也许真的是小孩子的泪腺不同，肖战很快搞得自己鼻涕眼泪满脸都是，稚嫩的声音透着浓重的哭腔，“我真的知道错了.....”

“我知道你知道错了，”王一博松开手，活动了一下手腕，“你每次都这样。道理都懂，下次还敢不是么？那我就让你没有下次。”

“今天没有数目，屁｜｜股打烂为止。”


End file.
